Cats Meow
by theonewhosawitall
Summary: Chat Noir had become just that. A cat. The only person that can help him is Ladybug, but Ladybug is Marinette. She lives in a bakery. How can she help her friend when her parents insist he has to go to a shelter?
1. Chapter 1

Chat Noir had been hit by something. He didn't know what. It hit him square in the chest, and now... if he wasn't facing a mirror he wouldn't believe it himself. Those ears... those cat eyes with the slits... the claws hidden in those paws... the bell on his collar... the way that tail curved above him... that fur.  
That sleek black fur.  
His fur…

"H-How?"

Plagg landed on his head, between his pointed, delicate ears, grinning manically.

"I don't know how kid, but now you really are the cat's meow!"

"What do I do Plagg?!" Adrien whined.

"I really don't know. Go find Ladybug, quickly, before she starts lassoing her way home."

Adrien gasped. "Ladybug!"

He leapt up and dashed towards where he had last seen her. He tumbled over his four paws now. Every step caused his tail his curve again, like he had no control over it, which made him trip every now and then. Everything was so much bigger from down here. When Ladybug was on the roof, it always looked far too high for her to be so defenceless, but now he was a foot off the ground, it looked higher than ever.

"LADYBUG!" He cried.

The people walking by scowled at him in disdain. Cat screeching is not a nice sound, and this one, a wild stray, no one wanted to get close to that.

"How do I get up there?" Adrien asked Plagg.

"Kid, look at yourself! You're nothing but a cat right now. You can't get up there," Plagg countered.

"But-"

"No kitty. Chill."

It hurt Adrien to watch Ladybug up on the rooftop all alone. She could defend herself, she showed that off enough, but still. He felt he should be up there, fighting by her side. Alone she was exposed she needed him. What hurt more was that she didn't. She threw her lucky charm in the air and fixed everything again. Then she turned around to pound fists with Chat, only to find he wasn't there.

"How comes her lucky charm didn't fix me?" He asked.

Plagg rolled his eyes. "I told you, I don't know. We need to talk to Tikki."

"Who's Tikki?"

"Ladybug's kwami, and my friend, so don't be rude about her antenna. She's sensitive about them."

Adrien gazed up at Ladybug, his Ladybug. She threw her yo-yo out towards the street light and swung herself down into the street. She landed right across from him. This was destiny. Plagg didn't notice. He was busy searching for any signs of what had hit Adrien. Residue or something like that. he didn't notice Adrien dashed across the road without him. Adrien pawed at her leg sharply to get her attention, when calling her name didn't work. She looked down and beamed. Her voice went up two octaves.

"Hello cutie! Aren't you sweet? I have a friend who looks just like you."

"Yeah ME! Look! I can still cataclysm!" Adrien said.

He attempted to cataclysm a leaf by her foot, and got her toes instead. He heard her cry out in pain.

"Ow! Sharp claws kitty!"

Adrien gasped and leapt back. He headbutted her feet, trying to kiss better the scratches he hadn't managed to make in the indestructible outfit. He couldn't kiss, so he rubbed his head against them instead.

"Sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry!"

Marinette knelt down and cooed at him again. "Aww I accept your apology cutie."

Her hand ran across her ears. He mewled. He was beginning to realise that she couldn't actually understand him. if she couldn't, he'd have to rely on body language. His tail perked up.

"I am cute. This is weirdly nice. You're never this nice when I'm human."

She chuckled as he ran his head against her hand. Her hand running down his back felt magical. The way her thumb ran around his ears was indescribable. She knew his favourite places to scratch immediately, even as a cat. Or maybe he was just too much like a cat in everyday life. Ladybug stayed there until her earrings beeped.

"Ok honey I have to go now."

Adrien stumbled as she stood up and he lost his foot stall. She started walking off down the street, ready to spin her yo-yo to fly off. Adrien ran after her.

"Wait! You can't go! You have to help me! My lady - Wait!"

Adrien pounced suddenly, and yanked the yo-yo right out of her hand so there was no escaping. Ladybug put a hand on her hip and smirked at him.

"Oh, are you coming too? I guess we're walking then."

Adrien hadn't seen that look before. Like she should be mad, but she just couldn't be. She could be mad at Chat Noir.

He frowned, and his tail drooped. "Um I can't see you without your mask my lady… I can't… but you have to help me!"

She flashed him a smile and beckoned him on. He perked up slightly. At least she did actually want to spend time with him now. He followed her all the way to the corner of the street where she ducked into an alley to hide, ready to change back. Adrien wasn't sure what to do now.

"Stop following me kitty, I can't have a cat in the bakery!" She hissed.

"Bakery? What bakery? You live in a bakery?" Adrien asked eagerly.

She groaned. "Come on kit cat don't follow me..."

She stood up and wandered deeper into the alley to get away. Adrien chased after her.

"Wait! Don't walk away from me! Please?"

When she stopped again, he wound himself around her ankles. Her voice went velvety again.

"Aww you're so cute. Maybe I could get Adrien to adopt you, he likes cats..."

He scoffed. "Adrien? I don't think that would work."

She seemed to have heard him, because she said, "no his father wouldn't let him. Black fur on white clothes? That's a no-no."

His ears pricked up. "That is a no-no, how did you know? How do you know I like cats? Do you know me in real life?"

Again, her miraculous beeped. She whined unsure what to do about this damn cat. "Ah you're fine on the street. Go on. Go!"

"Wait! No! I'm sorry! Look at me! I'm cute!"

Adrien stopped and rolled on his back and showed off his belly to try and be cuter. He mewled to get her attention, and wriggled to try and get her to tickle his tummy. It didn't work. She didn't even kneel down.

"Please go kitty? I can't keep you! Go!"

He rolled back into sitting, and stared at her, urgently. "I need your help. you have to help me. Please Ladybug, you have to see the truth."

Ladybug didn't have much choice in the matter. She sighed and her shoulders drooped. In less than a minute she would be Marinette. Marinette couldn't have a cat. But there was something about this creature that won her affection. He had chosen her. What was that old joke? Sometimes you don't adopt a cat, sometimes a cat adopts you.

Well now she guessed she had a cat to prove it. "Ok... come with me... clearly I can't stop you."

"Yay! I get to finally see where you live! I mean I'm going to have to try and find a way to make you realise I'm not a cat I'm THE cat, but I'll take the silver lining."

Adrien's words came out in a low, pleased rumble, that could easily have been mistaken for purring. A pink light engulfed Ladybug as she bent down to scoop him up. He closed his eyes to prevent seeing her, even though he knew it wouldn't last. It couldn't last. Especially when she tapped that little golden bell on his collar. It jingled softly.

"Someone wants to hear where you get to," Marinette said, quietly.

Her voice was close to his ears, but she spoke softly, and cradled him gently, with affection. Ladybug never treated Chat Noir this gently. He like it. He felt safe in her arms, and finally realised how tiring running on four small paws actually was. No wonder cats had to take so many naps.

"Cats with collars always have owners," Tikki pointed out.

"Maybe his owner abandoned him, or died, or he ran away," Marinette shrugged, "he's pretty scrawny. Maybe we should feed him."

"Once you feed a cat, you can never get rid of it," Tikki warned.

"Once you name it you never want to," Marinette pointed out.

"Please tell me you didn't-"

"He's my little Kit cat now. I have a kitty, and a kit. I can't wait to tell Chat Noir."

Adrien felt a surge of smug ego. Ladybug wanted to show off her new cat to him. Maybe she did like him, or at least valued his opinion. Either way, he was pleased that he was the first person on her mind.

"I can't wait till your parents. They're never going to let you keep him," Tikki warned.

"I know..." Marinette sounded disappointed. Then, mildly hopeful, but not fully convinced, "Maybe we can come to some arrangement instead... or maybe Chat Noir knows an animal sanctuary that can take him."

"Why would he know that?"

"I don't know, because he's a cat?"

"You're a ladybug, what do you know about Ladybugs?"

"I..."

Marinette bowed her head sheepishly. Adrien's whiskers twitched. He should have thought of that earlier. Chat Noir supporting animal charities would be such a great publicity stunt that maybe more of those cats would get adopted. It's not like it would be difficult either. What charity wouldn't see the immediate benefit of working with Chat Noir of all people?

"Girl you expect too much from that cat," Tikki smirked.

"You're right Tikki. I should lay off him. And learn more about ladybugs," Marinette said.

Tikki giggled. "That's a good plan Marinette."

 _Marinette?!_

 _His_ Marinette?!

His Lady had been his Princess this whole time? By his side from day one?! How didn't he notice before?! Adrien turned his head and gazed up at her, shocked. She looked down at him, and gave an affectionate smile to the cute kitty in her arms. She leaned down and kissed his forehead, gently. Adrien's heart beat faster and he purred despite himself. Maybe he had been a little extra sappy to Marinette, but she always seemed to care so much that he felt safe around her...  
Just like he felt safe around Ladybug.  
Oh.  
Maybe it had been destiny all along.


	2. Chapter 2

As it came as no surprise to anyone, Marinette was not allowed to keep Kit. Her parents took one look at the stray cat and refused. Even when he gave his best Puss-in-boots eyes. They couldn't see past the flees.

"But papa, he followed me all the way home, I _have_ to look after him!" Marinette whined.

There was very little arguing when Marinette was this passionate about her stance. She could be incredibly stubborn. But then again, she did get that from her father.

"Fine," Tom conceded with a sigh, "he can stay on the balcony tonight, and in the morning, we'll take him to the shelter."

Adrien frowned. Shelter? No, no, he couldn't be put in a shelter. He wasn't some mangy alley cat, he was Chat Noir! Why couldn't any of them see that? those strays would eat him alive!

"Marinette, you can't let them put me in a shelter! Marinette!" Adrien pleaded.

Kit whined pathetically and headbutted Marinette's hand as she bowed her head. He gave her huge, pleading eyes, begging her to let him stay. It was working on her. her parents weren't sways so easily.

"Can you promise me he'll find a home? A real home?" She asked, softly.

"No," Tom admitted, but he laid a hand gently on her shoulders so she had to raise her chin to meet his gaze. His voice softened, to reassure her, the way all good fathers do. "But he can't stay here, and he's more likely to get a real home in a shelter. Can you see how that's helping him?"

Adrien stared at her, wide eyed and desperate. Marinette's gaze traced his head. The strange faint yellow markings between his ears and looked so familiar. So very Chat Noir. So much so that it felt like she was betraying him when she knew there was no more fighting. Cats can't stay in bakeries. Especially when they don't have mice. The cat would bring them in. Marinette bowed her head.

"Yes papa."

So that was it... no more fighting. Adrien was facing the cat shelter. He felt sick with nerve.

"Come on Plagg, don't let me down!" He muttered.

Plagg had no idea where Adrien had gone, but he was certain that he needed to talk to Tikki. All he could do was hope that Adrien had followed Ladybug, and was with her now. he had to be safe. Plagg needed him to be safe. he had messed up and looked away and now he was lost. That was his fault. No one else's.  
Plagg put all of that from his mind, and sped up a little. He needed Tikki. He needed to focus on the pull that all kwamis have, so they can find each other in an emergency.  
This was an emergency.

Adrien - or Kit as he was now called, I guess - padded across the sofa and mewled. He had been given a pillow and a food bowl over in the corner of her room, but she was all the way over by the sofa. His princess was that close, why should he stay away? He padded across the sofa, and sat by her toes. His tail hung over the edge of the sofa. Marinette tilted her head at him. He tilted his back, in the way that cats do. She grinned at him, and leaned over to where he sat. Adrien lifted his head against her palm as she scratched under his chin.

"I don't think you're supposed to be over here," she smiled, softly.

He mewled, and rubbed his head against her leg as he padded into her lap to settle down there. Tikki watched from across the room as Marinette allowed the cat to rub his scent all over her.

"I don't know how impressed Chat Noir will be when he sees Kit. He might think you're replacing him," Tikki giggled.

Kit's tail flicked indignantly and he sat up with urgency. Replace Chat Noir?! Never! He was irreplaceable. The mere suggestion alone didn't bare thinking about.

"sometimes I think he can understand us," Marinette smirked.

"I CAN!" Adrien huffed.

"Just like Chat Noir," Tikki said, pointedly.

Adrien huffed again. he was Chat Noir. He had no idea how else to explain it. he was chat. He was Adrien. He needed help! Marinette ran her hand over his back again, to sooth him. it worked. He settled back in her lap.

"Kit is one cool cat but he's no Chat Noir," Marinette said, calmly. Kit purred pointedly, Adrien inside grinned. She knew him so well. Then she added, "Kitty's got nothing on Kit."

Kit yowled in offence. Marinette snatched her hand back in surprise. Kit growled. Chat Noir was right in front of them, inside " _Kit"_. If only they would look. If only they could see. Marinette and Tikki shared a look.

"that's one temperamental cat," Tikki said. "maybe your parents are right. maybe it's better if we put him in a shelter."

Kit growled again. "no!"

Marinette lifted Kit up cautiously, and laid him on the floor. His paws were curling into claws, and his claws were running dangerously close to her skin. On the floor again, Adrien cursed. He let his temper get in the way.

"He's different. Clearly, he's affectionate, but he doesn't like being given affection. Isn't that strange to you?" Tikki asked.

Marinette just shrugged. "he's a cat. And he just came from the street, he probably has trust issues right now."

Kit was curling around her ankles now. his soft fur tickled her toes. Tikki frowned, suspiciously at the cat. All cats could be temperamental, sure, but this one seemed different. There was something overly familiar about it. overly… she didn't know what. But she was suspicious that this cat was hiding something.

"Time for lights out Mari, put the cat out!" Sabine called from downstairs.

"Yes mum!" Marinette called back.

Adrien purred as her hand ran down his back, and hooked under his belly. Then she lifted him into her arms. Cradled against her chest he purred harder, and rubbed his head against however much of hers he could reach. His long whiskers tickled her chin so she giggled.

"Come on Kit, I need to climb, don't distract me."

Disappointed but understanding, Adrien laid his paws back on her arm, and let her climb the ladder onto the bed. She crawled along it, on her knees, and pushed open her skylight. A rush of chilly air filled the room. Kit curled further against Marinette for warmth. Kit mewled as he was lifted out onto the balcony. He leaned back over the edge, trying to hook his paws in. Marinette gently lifted his paws out of the way and scratched his head so he lifted his chin. She leaned up and kissed between his ears, closing his eyes blissfully.

"Goodnight Kit."

Adrien snapped open his eyes and turned his head urgently.

"What are you doing?! No, Mari, don't leave me out here! It's cold! It's going to rain! Mari don't leave me out here! Mari!"

The closed hatch made it harder to her his whining. He was stuck out here. Alone and cold. Sure, he was safe, but it wasn't very sheltered. He looked around. There was no chance he could fall, but if he found a way, he'd get _very_ hurt. Between the railings came an icy breeze that ruffled his fur. He whined. He wasn't a street cat. He didn't like it out here.

"Do you think Adrien likes cats?" Marinette asked Tikki curiously.

"Is that why you wanted a cat?" Tikki teased.

"I didn't want a cat. Kit wanted me," Marinette countered.

"Kit still wants you," Tikki said.

Marinette followed her gaze. Sitting, pointedly, on the glass pane above Marinette's head, Kit stared in at her. His mouth opened to meowl, but no sound came. His voice was just not audible through the glass. She sighed. He looked so sad out there. Her heart went out to him.

"You're going to get cat fur everywhere," Tikki warned.

"I know," Marinette sighed.

But she had to let him back in. Kit purred loudly and pressed against her, padding into her lap to show his gratitude. Marinette scratched his ear affectionately and he purred harder.

"This bed was supposed to be for one. Now I've got you and a cat in my bed with me," she said.

"You're a pushover girl," Tikki grinned.

Finally warm again, Adrien pushed himself completely against Marinette. He stretched himself out, yawned, and settled down against her side. She chuckled affectionately as his purrs ran through her.

Marinette ran her fingers through his fur gently. "He is adorable though. I'll handle it if Chat gets jealous. I've got a new cat to give my heart to."

Adrien frowned. Chat had had her heart? And lost it?! To this moggy?! To an _alley_ cat?! How could this be allowed. Kit lifted his head and whined at her. Marinette giggled, and kissed him between the ears yet again. She kissed this alley cat more than her own dashing knight in black armour?!

"I love you too Kitty."

The words Chat Noir longed to hear the girl of his dreams say.  
Said to a stray.  
From Marinette.  
Adrien was twisted up inside. He was jealous of the cat that was actually him, because his classmate, who was actually the girl of his dreams, liked the real cat more than the boy who dressed as one. Adrien understood why she was being like this, but couldn't help being jealous. The feline got more feelings than Chat.

"Good night Marinette," Tikki yawned softly.

"I love you too Tikki," she yawned back.

Tikki's eyes were already closed as she muttered, "I love you too."

When Plagg wriggled his way into the room an hour later the only sound he could hear was the soft purrs from his chosen. The cat. Kit was curled up in a ball against Marinette's hip, while Tikki lay sleeping beside Marinette on the pillow, and Marinette was curled in a crescent shape around the two of them. If Plagg hadn't flown across the city and sat outside for two hours to make sure he and Tikki were alone, he would have found the situation heart-warming. But he was too exhausted. Relief that Adrien was safe filled his chest. Plagg wriggled his way beside Kit, and curled up against his soft under belly. Below the purring, he could hear Adrien's heartbeat. That was enough to help him drift off.


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette awoke to something soft and warm padding against her chest. She yawned and sat up. Kit mewled again. His face was inches from hers. She could guess what he wanted. Firstly, she yawned and then she stretched and opened the sky light. Then she lifted him out.

"Do your business out there," she muttered, before laying back down and pulling the duvet nearer.

Adrien stared around at the view. The sun was rising over the river, and it filled the sky with a touch of gold, and filled the dew-coated parks with rainbows. It was beautiful, but it was not a toilet. Not that he had a choice. It was humiliating. He'd have to find a way to tell her he was Chat before this went too far. But the exhaustion was too much. He was far too tired, he'd figure out how to tell her later.  
When he leapt back down he landed on her stomach. She groaned, but let him curl up there anyway. Tikki woke up because of the new, louder, purring. She rolled over, and suddenly there was a curtain of black fur in her face.

"What the heck?!" She squeaked and sat up.

Laying by her side, having moved from beside Kit, Plagg was curled up against her, trying to steal her warmth. She rubbed her eyes, trying to check if this was real or not. she hadn't seen him in years.

Timidly, she patted him, to check he was really there, "Plagg?"

Plagg yawned, and whined, "let me sleep Tikki."

Tikki frowned. He was real. She shook him viciously. "Plagg! What are you doing here?!"

"Chat Noir is missing," Plagg yawned.

Marinette frowned, and sat up, suddenly drawn from her sleep, groggy, but awake.

"Chat is what now?" her blurry vision adjusted to take in Plagg. "Who is this?"

"I'm his kwami, Plagg, I'm who makes him Chat Noir," Plagg explained without thinking.

Tikki gave an awkward, apologetic smile at the abruptness of her friend. It was very early in the morning, and taking this all in took a few extra minutes. All that while, Marinette just stared at him, aghast.

Slowly, she repeated, "Chat Noir… is missing?"

"Yes."

Marinette gasped sharply, now very awake, "Then we have to find him! He must be scared and cold out there all alone! Even heroes get scared."

Her hands flew to her chin like a distraught princess crying for help from the top window of the tower she'd been locked in since childhood. Tikki rolled her eyes. she loved Marinette, but sometimes she wondered how she would have survived if she wasn't chosen to be Ladybug.

"He couldn't have gone far without you. Where was he last?" Tikki asked.

"Last time I saw him he got hit by a beam of light and he vanished!" Plagg explained.

"Just like that?" Marinette asked, fearfully.

"Gone!" Plagg nodded.

"Was anything out of place when he vanished?" Tikki asked.

Plagg tried not to let his gaze trail to Kit. He kept them firmly locked onto Tikki's. "The only thing I saw was a cat. A real one. Black with green eyes."

Tikki glanced at Kit. Plagg gave her a solemn nod. Tikki's hands flew to her mouth. Chat Noir knew who Ladybug was now. if he could understand Marinette, he could know about her crush on him. That could be awkward.

"Wait - he vanished, and you found a cat that looks like Chat Noir?" Marinette asked slowly. Her gaze turned to Tikki. "Tikki… is it possible?"

Tikki shrugged. "Ask the cat."

Marinette looked down at Kit. He was curled up in her lap and sleeping like a real and adorable kitten. He was even purring. There was no way this was Chat Noir. No way he was Chat, _her_ Chat. She'd know. She'd feel it. He lifted his head, and opened his eyes, slowly. Now Plagg was here, maybe he'd be able to convince them.

"i missed you bud," Adrien purred.

Plagg glanced over at Kit, and winked. Tikki face palmed. That boy needed to learn to be less obvious. Especially around Marinette. There had to be some kind of way to save this.

"maybe," Tikki began before she knew what she was going to say, "maybe it's just a coincidence. Maybe the cat was just around at the same time, it might not be him."

Plagg opened his mouth to protest but the red-hot warning glare shot at him by Tikki was enough to make him close it again. All the while Marinette's gaze never left Kit.

"I don't think it's him... surely he'd have tried to tell me? I mean I have Chat Noir dolls and scrabble tiles, the Chat isn't stupid he could have spelt out something," Marinette shrugged.

Kit's mouth opened but no sound came out. It seemed so obvious now that she said it...

"Marinette?! It's time to get up! You have to take the cat to the shelter before school remember," her mother called up from downstairs.

Marinette gasped. "Oh no! What if he is Chat Noir?! I can't leave Chat in the shelter!"

"Your father says he'll give you a lift, so you can say goodbye and have time to get to school," Her mother called.

"You don't seem to have much choice," Plagg muttered.

Marinette groaned. What could she do? Kit had to face the cat shelter. This was going to be tricky to get out of.

"Please Mari, you can't leave me here. I'll be the best cat you ever had! I won't bring you dead things, I'll bring you soup! I'll stay out of the kitchen, I'll eat cat food, I'll be a good kitty!"

"Shh, she can't help right now. just play it cool," Plagg whispered.

Marinette had never looked as sad as she did carrying Kit in her arms from the car to the cat shelter. Kit was crying, and giving her the biggest, most desperate eyes as he rubbed against her, begging to stay. She whined herself. how could this cute kitty not be her kitty? His nose was cold, and his whiskers tickled, and his purring was still vibrating in her heart. Chat Noir didn't have that effect on her. Tom sighed and laid a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"I know this is hard. I know you like the cat, but we can't have it in the bakery. Think of the germs! Fur, flees, dead things it'll bring in, we just can't keep it," he insisted.

"I know..." Marinette said miserably.

Kit cried miserable. He reached his head up and kissed her chin gently. His voice was low and desperate as he begged Plagg to help him.

"Plagg, translate for me, please!" he begged.

Plagg shook his head softly, "no, be quiet, we can make this work."

Adrien turned his head to Marinette, "Please Mari... you have to understand me... please?"

Marinette gazed down at him. His ears were flat against his head and his tail was between his legs. Marinette's heart melted a little further. It had been a day, but she loved Kit. Maybe Chat Noir was inside, maybe he was Adrien, maybe he was just a cat, but she loved Kit. She gave her father look similar to the one Kit was giving Marinette.

"Can't we help him papa? Shelters are bad places. What if they don't care about him right? He's special!" She insisted.

Kit's ears flicked up, hopefully. "Yeah! Special! I'm special!"

Tom gave her a look. He didn't say anything. He didn't have to. She knew what it meant. Kind of pitiful, kind of sorry, but very stubborn. Marinette had been at the receiving end of it a thousand times before. She understood what it meant, and it made her hang her head again.

"Sorry kitty..."

Her voice was delicate and sorrowful. Adrien flattened his ears again. She had tried so hard and he knew that. To see her fail, and so disappointed that she failed... at the corners of her eyes, tears pearled. Adrien couldn't cheer her up. He didn't know how to. He was just a cat. Kit laid a paw on her chest, and she moved her arm around his back, so he wouldn't fall back. He raised his head, and gave her chin a little kiss. Marinette's mouth curled up at the corners despite herself. She ran a thumb down his whiskers, making him purr again.

"Maybe you should give him to me. You're a little too attached," Tom warned.

Tom reached to take him. Kit dug his claws into her, so she hissed, but turned away to stop Tom being able to take him.

"It's ok. I want to carry him," she insisted.

Kit rubbed himself against her, to show his gratitude. Tom held open the cat shelter door for her to pass through. Marinette's heart beat so painfully hard that Adrien could hear his. His hackles raised and he pulled himself into the crook of her arm. She took a deep breath, and took that step first through the door.  
Kit whined as Marinette cradled him closer if that was even possible. Tom ushered her to the reception desk. Adrien felt her grip tighten protectively around him. He smiled, despite the obvious perils of the situation.

"Good morning, how can I help?" The receptionist asked in that overly cheery way that people - especially receptionists - do when they're about to ruin your life.

"Good morning," Tom beamed back.

Ever the optimist. This was not a good morning. Not for Marinette and certainly not for Adrien.

"My daughter has found and grown attached to this cat, and that's a problem because we live in a bakery."

"Ah, I see."

"Yes, unfortunately we can't keep him."

"Well don't worry. He'll get the best care available until his adoption."

"If he gets adopted," Marinette muttered.

"Marinette," Tom warned.

"No, no, it's a genuine concern. Many of our animals unfortunately never get rehomed. A handsome young man like this, he's going to be taken home quickly," the receptionist purred.

Kit growled under his breath. He was willing to fight to stay with Marinette. She was Ladybug. She was the only one who could help him now. Marinette shushed him gently, and ran her thumb along his chin until he purred again.

"Hear that Mari? He'll probably be adopted today," Tom beamed.

"Sure. As soon as the regulations go through," the receptionist nodded.

"Reg- regulations, what regulations?" Marinette asked.

"Oh, you know, the normal regulations. Firstly, we'll check if he's got a chip, since he has a collar. He may already have a family looking for him. Otherwise we'll examine his qualities - How family friendly he is, how social with other cats, how likely he is to attack people-"

"He does have a pretty good cataclysm," Marinette smiled.

Kit's ears perked as Adrien beamed proudly at the fact she thought his cataclysm was cool. "It's true, it's awesome!"

"Well we'll just figure that out for ourselves and sort out the best situation for him to live in. Just give him here," the receptionist help out her arms.

Marinette took a step back urgently. Kit mewled in her arms. He dug his claws in deeper, keen to keep her close. Now he had his ladybug he did not want to lose her. Tom patted her shoulder again.

"Let him go Mari. You know we can't keep him."

"Don't do it Mari," Adrien begged.

Plagg whispered, "Be quiet Adrien."

"Madam, this cat will be perfectly safe with us. We will take the best possible care of him, and he will be happy," The receptionist insisted.

"He's... he's special. Very special. Will you make sure you remember that?" Marinette asked.

The receptionist gave a condescending smile that made Kit snarl again.

"Sure," she sneered.

Marinette looked up at her father. He gave her a solemn nod. Marinette took a deep breath. She pulled Kit up a little. He kept his claws in her clothes, desperately. Marinette had to unhook his claws gently and sat him on the table. His paws sat on the edge of the table, and he tried to claw her back towards him, mewling.

"Stay Marinette! Stay!"

She ran her hand over his head, and he pressed his cheek against her palm, purring. The way her thumb twirled around his ear was different now. Slow and timid.

"His name is Kit..."

"Of course it is. Say bye-bye now, it's time for Kit's bath and medical check-up," the receptionist nodded.

"Bath? Like a cat bath? With water? Oh no! MARINETTE!"

Kit's howls grew louder as the receptionist pushed him into a cat carrier to cart him over to the vet. Immediately the carrier rattled viciously as Adrien tried to cataclysm his way out repeatedly.  
Marinette threw a glance over her shoulder, back to Kit as her father walked her out of the shelter. His hand didn't leave her back all the while. Not even when the door clanged shut behind them. He tried to be cheerful, despite how gloomy she was in response.

"Now Mari I know that was tough but you did a good thing today. You looked after that cat to the best of your abilities and now he's going to find a new loving home who really can keep him. Isn't that great?"

"I guess so..."

"Come on, I'll give you a lift to school."

"No thanks papa, I'd rather walk. Clear my head," she shrugged.

Tom glanced her up and down. She was so disappointed to lose that cat. Tom sighed, and pulled her into a hug.

"I know you wanted to keep the cat Mari, but we just can't. You can understand, that right?"

"Yes Papa. But understanding it doesn't mean I have to be happy about it," she said.

"I guess not... Try not to let it ruin you day. I'll cook your favourite for dinner," he smiled.

She forced a smile back. "Thanks. I'll try."

Marinette rounded a corner and waited for her father's car to drive past before she let Plagg out of her pocket.

"That was sweet. It's a shame he's got the miraculous in his paw now or you could become Chat Noir to break him out," Plagg said.

"Plagg, can you break locks like Tikki can?" Marinette asked.

"Well I haven't eaten since last night, before the akuma, so I'm absolutely starving, so starving I'm positively weak-"

"The only food I have on me are Tikki's cookies and a puff pastry cheese tart," Marinette interrupted.

Plagg didn't hesitate. "I'll take the tart."

Marinette watched the little kwami wolf down the tart like it was the only thing he'd eaten in a month.

"Doesn't Chat feed you?" Marinette teased.

Plagg scoffed, "Barely! He doesn't care if I'm hungry, he just wants his powers! No one cares about poor old Plagg!"

Tikki rolled her eyes wide. She had no doubt that Adrien did his best to ease Plagg's unquenchable hunger, but it would never be enough for him. Nothing ever was. Marinette however, fell for it like a fool.

"Aww, poor Plagg! I'll tell you what, I'll sneak you a cheese tart whenever I can, ok?"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Plagg rubbed his head against Marinette's cheek affectionately. Now he suddenly understood why Adrien loved her so much. Who wouldn't love a girl with access to free cheese tarts?!

"You go look after kitty. I've got to go to school and show my face for a while at least. At lunchtime, bring him to the bakery and hide in the bushes till I get there. Got it Plagg?" Marinette checked.

"Got it," he nodded.

"There's another tart in it for you if you get it done without my parents seeing."

"Oooh, deal!"

Plagg wriggled through the glass window, and out of sight so he could go and find Adrien, hidden away in a cat carrier, in the vet section of the shelter. Tikki peered out of Marinette's pocket, and glanced at the window Plagg had vanished through.

"you know he eats all the time, right?" Tikki asked, "it's almost impossible to see him without food in his mouth."

"It doesn't matter. He can eat the entire bakery if he's telling the truth about Kit being Chat Noir. I won't risk leaving a friend behind?"

"this is an awful lot of trouble for someone's who's just a friend."

Tikki was suspicious, given that about a month ago Chat Noir had started randomly dropping in for a visit. At first it was in the hopes he'd get a free cookie or something, but eventually he stopped asking for food, and they were just hanging out. She taught him how to perfect his eyeliner, and he taught her how to paint art onto nails. He painted a green paw on a black background on her thumb. Now Marinette couldn't look Tikki in the eye.

"I just don't want people thinking he's some mangy stray. Him or Kit. They're my cats and I love them…"

Tikki raised an eyebrow but said nothing. she was an expert in knowing when to stop talking, unlike Plagg, who knew when to stop talking based on the reactions due to what he had just said. She made a mental note to give that cat a right ticking off. Later. Much later. Right now she was content with the smug feeling that her suspicions were correct.  
There was something off about that cat.  
He was a human!

"You're going to be late to school if you don't hurry," Tikki warned.

Marinette had to drag herself away from the cat shelter. She had faith that Plagg wouldn't let her down, whether it was for Chat Noir or for the tarts, she wouldn't know, but he wouldn't let her down. He was a good kitty too. He just needed a chance to prove it.


	4. Chapter 4

Kit got an eye full as they walked through the shelter to the medical area. This shelter had six levels, each level had two doors that led to separate, unending corridors of cat kennels. Some held sickly looking old cats, some had scarred strays with a vicious streak, one or two hand a mama with a litter, or just a litter, but all of them had at least one cat crammed inside. The cages had a cat flap that lead out into a fenced in tunnel shaped out door area for the cats to roam in. There were dozens of toys in their all clearly fought over, and many cats, all of which seemed to have claimed territory in there. They eyed the new comer in his carrier as the receptionist held it up to peer through the window.

"It might look tough, but you're well protected here," the receptionist smiled.

Clearly, she was insane. Adrien had gathered that much by the cheery way she kept showing him everything, as if this was a tour of a new school or something. As if he wasn't a cat with no choice about staying here or not. Then they turned off into a dark corridor. No natural light could get in, and there were no artificial ones to replace it.

"I hope you're not scared of the dark Kit cat. Oh! Kit cat! I just got that!" The receptionist chuckled.

Adrien rolled his eyes. Between this receptionist and whatever was behind that door he had never been more desperate for Plagg to come and save him.  
What was behind that door, was a make shift vet's office. Lining the walls were some of the sickest patients. One shabby mog with matted grey fur looked more like a walking mop than a cat. Another looked more like a skeleton. That one at the back he was fairly certain was actually dead. Not that the vet had yet noticed. A very ill feeling took over Adrien.  
This "vet" might not be qualified.  
This "vet" might be a volunteer.  
This "vet" might cause more pain than they solve.  
He had an awful feeling that, however good this vet's intentions were, they probably only got hired here because a real vet wouldn't hire them, and the shelter - which had done little to hide the rising damp and the faint smell of mould in the air - was desperate.  
How many healthy cats had left here in a shoe box?

The receptionist placed the cat carrier on the table with a jolt. Adrien growled under his breath. No one here was being malicious, but their holier than thou attitude was rubbing him up the wrong way. The feeling he got was not so much "I'm here because I care about animals and they need care and protection", but more like, "I'm here because I can put it down as work experience and I get to spend all day with cute little kitties." Not necessarily bad, but incredibly unhelpful.

"You stay here now Kit, and I'll find that vet," the receptionist said, cheerily.

Kit sank back in his box. He heard her footsteps recede, and sighed. Tikki was right. Chat Noir could do more to help this place. To help these animals. This just wasn't good enough.

"Stay here? Where does she think you're going to go?" A familiar voice asked sarcastically.

Adrien sat up again, deeply relieved to see Plagg appear on the other side of the cat carrier. He knew that kwami wouldn't let him down.

"This place needs help Plagg," Adrien said.

"I'll say! She put you in a locked cage on a high table, in a locked office, what'd she think would happen? That a kwami would come in, unlock the cage and-" Plagg grunted as he heaved open the now unlocked carrier gate, "free you?"

Adrien beamed at him. It was hard to beam as a cat, but if anyone could find a way, it was Adrien.

"We don't have long. Let's get out of here!" Plagg declared.

"Lead the way," Adrien beamed.

Adrien padded down the street, wondering how those people would react to find the locked window had been opened far enough that a cat, that was no longer locked in a carrier, could escape from it. Plagg sat on kit's back, trying to figure out where to go to get back to Marinette's house.

"You were supposed to be paying attention!" Adrien hissed.

"I know but I got distracted by the macaroons and the car was going so fast, I just don't know!" Plagg complained.

Adrien groaned. It didn't matter how much he loved that kwami, sometimes even he had to admit he was frustrating.

"You didn't actually eat those macaroons, did you?"

"One or two..."

"Plagg you pig! They were for Ivan! His family are having a party and they needed those macaroons for his grandma!" Adrien huffed.

Marinette had told him about Ivan's party on his visit last week. Marinette told him a lot of things. She was strangely comfortable with Chat Noir, more so than most people. Now he understood why.

Adrien slowed a little, "Plagg do you think she loves me?"

"She loves Kit," Plagg shrugged.

"Does she love _me_?!" Adrien repeated.

"Why wouldn't she? What makes you think she doesn't?"

"Because I've been a cat for a day and even though she thinks I'm moody she thinks I'm better than Chat Noir. She treats this alley cat better than her knight in shining armour!"

"What about all those posters in her room?"

Adrien frowned. Those posters had come up before. Chat teased her about them once, and she had a perfectly rational explanation for them.

"She says they're to admire the designs. She wants to be a fashion designer y'know."

"Adrien, I know it doesn't always feel like it, but there's more models than just you. She doesn't put any of _them_ on her wall. None of _them_ have lip gloss marks on them," Plagg sneered.

Adrien didn't register that last part. It went in one ear and out the other, like most things Plagg said to him.

"Y-you think she loves Adrien?" He asked, hopefully.

Plagg shrugged. "I think I was right the day you gave her that umbrella and called you love birds, even though you tried to deny it!"

Kit stopped walking and frowned at the smaller black cat riding on his back. "You think she's loved Adrien this whole time?! No wonder she's always trying to do things together and blushing when she's around me... she loves me... my ladybug loves me!"

For the first time all day he felt a surge of hope, rather than of defeat. Then Plagg pulled him back down to earth.

"Well she loves Adrien. You're not just Adrien. You're Chat Noir. Ladybug definitely doesn't love Chat Noir."

Again, Kit stopped walking. Chat Noir was a big part of who he was. If she loved Adrien she had to love Chat Noir, they were the same person.  
...but what if she didn't?

Adrien had loved Ladybug since the day they met, and yeah, he'd liked Marinette a lot - like, a _lot_ , so the idea that she was Ladybug had thrown him, but was easy to accept. Because he loved her. Both sides of her. But Chat Noir was pretty different to Adrien. He was everything Adrien couldn't be.  
What if that's not what Marinette wanted?  
What if she couldn't love that?  
What if she couldn't love him?  
Now Adrien's heart was as tangled up as his head and his head was as lost as his body.

"Which way do we go from here Plagg?" Adrien asked softly.

Plagg frowned hard to focus and glanced around. He had to know the way... something had to remind him... ah! That sign! They passed it, he remembered the graffiti. Plagg pointed towards it, like a heroic explorer declaring a path.

"This way!"

"Adrien seemed fine yesterday. My bet is his father booked a photography shoot and took him out of school for it, what'd you think?" Alya asked as she and Marinette wandered down the steps out of school again.

Marinette shrugged carelessly, but her tone was dark. "That sounds like something the great Gabriel Agreste would do to his dear son."

Alya spotted something strange at the edge of the road, and frowned. "Whose cat is that?"

Marinette glanced around until she spotted the cat Alya was talking about. She'd recognise those acid green eyes anywhere.

"My neighbours," she lied, "I'd better take him back."

"That's pretty far for a cat to stray. They're usually pretty territorial," Alya said.

Marinette raised an eyebrow. "How do you know?"

"Because I know all things Ladybug and one of the Ladybug things is Chat Noir, so I learned about cats to learn about him and their relationship. It was interesting, Nino has a lot of great ideas about how catlike their interactions are," Alya grinned.

Marinette growled under her breath. She didn't love the cat. She _didn't_. no matter how she felt when he landed on her patio. She did. Not. love. Chat. Noir.

"Nino? What does he know?" Marinette scoffed.

"You know that blog that only posts pictures of Chat Noir next to a picture of a cat, doing the same pose? That's Nino's," Alya grinned.

Instantly her mood changed. Marinette couldn't help laughing. She adored showing Chat Noir that blog and winding him up with it. He hated it. Or maybe he was just winding her up back. After all, the only blog dedicated to her was all about finding out her secrets. The only one dedicated to him was to make people laugh.

"Hey, want to come to my place and check out this new game I got?" Alya asked.

"Nah, I need to take Kit home. Maybe tomorrow," Marinette said.

Alya shrugged. "Alright, see you then."

Marinette nodded. She wandered over to where Kit was waiting. Immediately he wove through her legs, purring as loudly as he could manage. Adrien was going to win his way into her heart, even if it took a real cats body to do it. She knelt down and scooped him up. He pressed a paw against her cheek.

"Are your paws tired? Poor baby," she cooed.

Kit purred more. He rubbed his head against hers as she carried him. Tikki and Plagg shared a look of disgust. Adrien was really hamming up this role, and it seemed like he was enjoying it. Marinette, on the other hand, was edging towards the idea that this was not Chat Noir. Chat Noir was a pest when it came to ill times puns and flirting, but he wouldn't throw himself on the ground at her feet, flopping over like some kind of falling propeller in the dirt. Chat Noir had a certain kind of elegance to prevent that. More importantly, he had dignity.  
This adorable ball of furry affection, did not.

"I think he missed you," Plagg said, drily.

"I think he's a cat. They miss anyone that can feed them. By the way that extra tart of yours is in my bag," Marinette said.

Plagg beamed at her, "I missed you!"

Marinette laughed as he nuzzled her cheek affectionately. In her arms Kit shifted to make himself comfortable. She paused to let him settle, and then carried on carrying him. His paws were aching from the walk over here, and having to run from vicious alley cats that were territorial. To finally be safe with Marinette again was like the end of a nightmare.

"Your lucky charm should fix this if it is Chat Noir," Tikki explained.

"It didn't last time, why would it now?" Adrien asked.

Marinette instinctively scratched his back to shush him and he arched against her touch.

"Yeah, why would it work now when it didn't last time?" Plagg asked.

"Nobody's perfect! sometimes we make mistakes," Tikki folded her arms defensively.

"We can't go back home because Dad'll freak if he sees Kit, so where can we go?" Marinette asked Tikki.

Tikki put on a little stubborn thinking face for a minute or two before gasping. "Yes! The park!"

"The park? That's not very private," Plagg pointed out.

"We can find a private corner behind the bushes, it's the easiest place to find cover in Paris," Tikki insisted.

"We haven't got much choice," Marinette warned.

"Yeah, but-"

"Plagg, trust Tikki. I do."

Plagg scowled. Tikki gave him a smug nod. Plagg folded his arms grumpily. He was hoping he could steal Marinette for his own chosen if he tried hard enough. Adrien was tough to live with, and Marinette could do wonders with cheese. But in the end, she belonged to Tikki. And this ball of fluff belonged to him. This cat couldn't bring him cheese though.

"We need to bring Chat back. Now," he said, firmly.

Tikki sat on Marinette's shoulder and whispered into her ear. "He'll say it's because he wants cheese, but he's worried about Adri- um, Chat. Plagg pretends he's heartless and unsympathetic, but he has the biggest heart out of any of us. It's bigger than his belly."

"now that's not possible," Marinette chuckled.

"You'd think," Tikki giggled, "but it's true!"

Grumpily, from her other shoulder, Plagg scowled, "I can hear you."

Marinette grinned at him, and edged her head, gently, so her cheek brushed against him. he tried to stay grumpy, but he really couldn't. the smile forced its way out of him. Tikki beamed. She liked it when Plagg smiled. It made her insides flutter.


	5. Chapter 5

If you have ever seen a movie or tv show where the main character comes to a moral dilemma and suddenly an angel and a devil appear on their shoulders. Marinette's angel and devil were the kwamis. She could almost imagine Tikki with a little halo, especially with that happy grin of hers. Plagg, his little devil horns went well with his tail. What'd that make her, with this fluffy cat on her lap? A Bond villain? That thought was still in her mind when she accidentally stumbled on Rose sitting on the park bench hidden by the bushes, alone. Perhaps that's why her first thought slipped out before she could think to stop it.

"Ah Mr Kit, we've been expected."

Rose glanced up. she gasped and gave Marinette a smile so bright the stars put on shades.

"Marinette is that your cat?! He's adorable!"

Kit raised his chin, and blinked happily as he basked in her affection. Inside, Adrien said, "Thanks, I know."

Plagg rolled his eyes. this whole escapade was not good for Adrien's ego. Or Chat Noir's for that matter. Marinette must have had the same kind of idea (perhaps a devil was whispering into her ear) because she just shrugged.

"He's alright."

Kit mewled up at her in offence. His tail flicked, disapprovingly. Rose giggled, and held out her hand for him to sniff. Vanilla. Interesting. He thought that she would smell of roses. Maybe it was bias. She scratched his head softly.

"I think he's gorgeous. What's his name?" Rose asked.

"Kit," Marinette stated.

"Oh, you bakers! Everything has to be edible!" Rose chuckled.

"He's not mind. I'm not allowed to keep him."

Adrien leapt down out of Marinette's arms, and strutted around the street. he spun around, twirling his tail, and taking each step carefully, to show off his new catty-form. Rose giggled at him. she knelt down, and ran her hand down his back. Adrien let her, but kept an eye on Marinette, searching for a flicker of jealousy in her eyes that never came.

"Why not?" Rose asked.

"Do you want fur in your macaroons?" Marinette asked.

Rose pulled a disgusted face, which made herself grin, and scratched Kit's head. Adrien pawed at Marinette's shoe laced as she continued to ignore him.

"It's a shame you can't keep him. he really is adorable," Rose said.

Adrien sat beside Marinette's feet and eyed her, pointedly. "I am, don't you agree?"

Plagg groaned. Tikki giggled. Marinette bit her lip as the kwamis were hiding in her pig tails. Their voices, even low, were loud in her ears.

"hopefully that gets him rehomed faster," she shrugged.

Rose gasped in delight and leapt to her feet so fast it made Kit jump and dash for cover behind Marinette's legs. He turned hot with embarrassment, since he couldn't blush. Marinette smirked. her Chat wasn't that easily spooked. This cat was _not_ Chat. Rose, however, _was_ excited.

"I'll take him! I love cats, and my Grandma won't mind!"

Rose's grandmother had taken care of her since she was a toddler. Nino and she often went over to visit, especially on Rose's birthdays. Once someone had told her why, but she was young and didn't understand and she had forgotten. Marinette never felt comfortable to ask why again.  
Kit mewled in protest, and leapt into Marinette's arms at the idea of being rehomed. He did not want to leave Marinette. He made that known in the best was he could. He put a paw on her cheek, stared at Rose, and mewled, firmly:

"MINE."

Plagg groaned again. the poor kwami had to put up with a lot of second hand embarrassment from Adrien, but here, where no one else could see or hear it, was somehow worse. Marinette wasn't entirely sure what to say. She was so sure that this cat was not Chat Noir, but Plagg seemed convinced that he was. Tikki always had a special sense about these things, and she too had thought something was off about this cat. That had to mean something. She couldn't just give him up. even to someone as lovely as Rose.

"That'd be awesome Rose, but he's my neighbours so I'll have to ask them," Marinette lied, with a smiled.

"Aww, I hope they say yes. I'd love a cutie-pie like this in my room every night," Rose smiled.

"I thought you already had Juleka for that."

It just slipped out! Marinette couldn't even cover her mouth with her hand, because then she'd drop Kit. She went red with shame. Rose turned as pink as her dress and stared down at her feet. Kit glared at Marinette.

"That was uncalled for."

"She can't hear you. But you're right," Plagg said.

"Rose, I didn't-"

"It's ok… you're right. I do have Juleka for that. she is cute, isn't she?"

Rose gave her a bashful look, biting her bottom lip nervously. Marinette's chest eased, and she sighed with relief. The smile came easily.

"Beautiful. You both are. Cuter together."

"Just like you and Adrien. When is he going to sweep you off your feet?"

"He already did. You know that."

Rose giggled louder than ever, and Kit just sat there, looking shocked. His tail hit the floor, his eyes bulged, his jaw was a little open, his eyes were straight up. shocked. So she _did_ love him! then he had to make her fall for Chat Noir too.  
Only one thing was more important.

"RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"SOMEONE CALL LADYBUG!"

"AKUMA! RUN!"

Ok, two things were more important. he gulped. He did not want to have to watch Marinette run into battle alone and exposed again, but what could he do? Marinette gritted her teeth.

"Not now," she muttered.

"Wow, we have to go!" Rose gasped.

"Home isn't far, do you want to come and hide there?"

"You're amazing Marinette."

Marinette ushered Rose into her bakery for shelter, and dashed into the alley down the road. She told her she was putting the cat in the neighbour's house for cover. Hesitantly, Marinette placed Kit on the floor. He dug his claws into her skin too this time, determined not to let her go. Then she hissed in pain, and he fell, because he couldn't bear to cause her any pain. Even this mildly. There was a strange kind of fuzzy feeling in his stomach. Almost like pins and needles. His ears drooped flat against his head and his tail tucked between his legs. He didn't want to see her go. Her heart melted that little bit more.

Her hand ran over his ears, expertly enough to make him purr first try, "Don't worry sweetie. I'll be back soon… although maybe not as soon as I'd like if Chat is missing."

He whined softly. "sorry…"

She gave him a sympathetic smile, as if she could actually understand that. "don't worry about me kitty. I'm tough. I'll be ok, I just hope he is."

She knelt down, and kissed his head gently between his ears. his heart beat harder with a new rush of love. The purring was louder than ever.

"Mari, we gotta go," Tikki said, urgently.

"Keep an eye on him Plagg," Marinette said.

"Yeah, sure," Plagg promised.

"Tikki, spots on!"

As Adrien watched his Ladybug swinging away, off into the danger, alone and defenceless, the pins and needles buzzed harder. At first he thought it was nerves. Then he realised that the pins and needles were moving. Out of his belly they trailed down to his paws, and all along his tail. The feeling hurt. Like a million invisible bees were stinging him all over at the same time. he howled in pain, and Plagg stared at him in horror.

"Uh oh."

Adrien glanced around nervously when the pain vanished as quickly as it had arrived. Everything was different now. bigger again. well, normal. Adrien hesitantly raised an arm. his eyes widened to see his arm. HIS arm. a human arm. he was human again. human, and safe, and shocked.

"Plagg… what the hell?!"

Plagg was just as stunned as Adrien. His gaping eyes were like saucers. Each blink replaced words that failed to form in his dropped jaw.

"I… I have no idea…"

"No time to figure it out, Ladybug needs us! Plagg, CLAWS OUT!"

Chat Noir landed on the roof top behind Ladybug, and leaned dramatically on his staff, to grin at her. "Need a paw?"

Ladybug swung around to stare at him. her face was a picture. Completely shocked, relieved, and delighted at the same time.

"Chat Noir?" she gasped, "Is it really you?"

"the one and only."

"Plagg told me you were missing, where have you been?!"

There was a tint of desperation in her voice. Like she had been more worried than she cared to show. Chat Noir tilted his head at her. he had an option here. Tell her the truth, and that he knew who she was, that she loved him, that he loved her, that he was Adrien, and they could be happy together with their kwamis as their children until their real children came along, and their real cats, all adopted from shelters because cats really needed rescuing from that place, and they would get married and grow old in the suburbs with their cats wandering around with ladybug's on their collars, and grandchildren with ladybugs in their hair and –

"Chat?"

"Huh?"

Adrien had gotten caught up in his day dream. He'd been staring at her for a solid minute, without answering.

"I couldn't find him. I was going to ask a friend if I left him in her house, but he found me first."

Ladybug seemed to have trouble taking this in. it made sense. Chat was her friend, and he would assume he'd left Plagg there, but what if he had? How would he had asked for Plagg back without revealing to her who he was? this idiot needed to learn to protect himself better. She took a deep breath. That lecture could wait. He was safe, and she needed his help.

"Are you ready kitty?"

"Always my lady."

He took her hand, and kissed it gently. Marinette thought of the cat kisses from Kit. Kit might not have had dignity, but he had the courage to kiss her cheeks. Even if she didn't want him to. For Chat is was hand, lips, or nothing. she snatched her hand back urgently. He smirked to himself. she was confusing herself, and he could understand why. He'd been there.

"Allons-y!" Chat declared.

Ladybug couldn't stop herself smiling. She was just so relieved that he was ok that she couldn't even pretend not to be. The pair of them went flying wildly into the heat of the battle, side by side, just how they always meant to be.

Ladybug caught the akuma in her yo-yo, and threw the lucky charm up into the air. As always the light went spinning through the air and repaired everything that was out of order. The butterflies went flitting around Chat Noir, tickling him playfully. Chat Noir chuckled. _Now_ they were trying to fix him. Ladybug grinned at how they twirled around his chest and landed in his messy hair. The way he beamed at them made her chest glow. His eyes closed and his whole torso shook as he giggled.  
Something about the way boys giggle was and is adorable. The wrinkle in the corners of his eyes were he screwed them shut, the way his voice became a bell, the brightness in his eyes when he opened them again. The pure delight that he was safe over took Marinette. She ran forward, threw her arms around him.  
The lunge brought her feet off the ground for a moment, and almost knocked him off his feet. Once he was up right again and the shock had passed, he grinned down at her. She was hugging him sideways on, so one of her arms wrapped around his back, and the other around his chest, up to his shoulder. It was kind of awkward, her face was almost in his armpit, so he turned slightly, and she could hug him that little bit tighter.

"What's this?" Chat asked, grinning.

"I just... I'm really lucky you're my partner chat," she beamed.

He wanted to reply. He could have said something cocky and teasing, like Chat Noir, or something sappy and dumb, like he was feeling. But in the end, he couldn't find any words, and he couldn't find the air to form them anyway. Adrien's chest tightened with too much affection to word.  
She was adorable.  
Instead, he wrapped his arms around her, and laid his head against hers. Softly, he heard her catch her breath. For a moment he thought she'd pull away. She almost did. Then, she nuzzled her head against his chest instead. like a glove she fit perfectly in his arms. Adrien could think of no one better to fall in love with.  
Then, inevitably, _beep-beep_. Chat whined under his breath as she pulled away. Ladybug blushed at his lopsided grin. She mistook it for cockiness. Smug that she had hugged him. it wasn't. he was utterly love struck like an arrow though his chest. Ladybug tried to think of a way to talk her way out of having to explain this, but she just couldn't think of anything. And her earrings beeped again.  
If he wasn't kit, she still had her identity to protect.  
Without a word she slipped through his fingers, still pink, but grinning.  
He couldn't take his eyes off her as she went.  
His heart was irrevocably gone.


	6. Chapter 6

"Why didn't you tell her you were in the cat?"

"I think I can win her heart. As Chat Noir, I mean. And I don't want to make her think I only love Marinette because I know she's Ladybug. Plus she doesn't want me to know who she is. I have to keep this secret until she's comfortable telling me who she is herself."

"That's noble of you."

"Thanks."

Adrien rolled over onto his stomach, and rested his chin on his hands, watching the kwami as he savoured the baked camembert the chef had brought him.

"Can you explain to me, how this worked? Why am I not a cat anymore?" He asked.

Between chewing his cheese, Plagg explained the best that he could, "Well, I have been thinking about that, and talking to Tikki about it, and we've come up with two options."

"And they are?" Adrien asked.

"The first theory - my theory - is that whatever was left over from the last akuma, whatever the lucky charm didn't pick up because of mistakes, wore off when the new akuma came."

Adrien raised his chin from his hands. "Wait, so, you think it's just left-over pixie dust or something?"

"I didn't say pixie dust," Plagg pointed out.

Without pausing Adrien continued, "And when someone else got infected, it lost all its power and left me to turn back to normal? Like when the mime stopped miming one thing it vanished?"

"Sure. It's entirely plausible!"

"Yeah... makes sense... but what was your other idea?"

Plagg paused, the cheese halfway to his mouth, and lowered it, slowly.

"Well its actually _Tikki's_ idea," he said, pointedly.

"What is it?" Adrien asked.

"It's entirely stupid and sentimental-"

"Plagg."

"There's no scientific ideas behind it-"

"Plagg."

"It's childish nonsense and -"

"PLAGG! Just tell me what it is!"

Plagg wrinkled his nose. He didn't want to do this. The very idea of planting this idea in Adrien's mind made him reluctant.

"Tikki thinks that, maybe, there's a small - tiny really - chance that, perhaps, it could have been fixed, potentially, but true loves kiss."

Plagg groaned at the end of the explanation, because he knew how Adrien was going to react. He froze. Like a statue. A love-struck statue.

"True - true loves kiss?"

"Tikki thinks just because true love's kiss saved you when Dark Cupid hit you, maybe it worked again when Marinette kissed your head," Plagg explained.

Adrien sat up like a puppet drawn upwards by one string. His face lost all colour. He knew he loved her and he knew she loved Adrien but... true... love? He didn't dare dream it.  
Except now he had proof.  
If he dared to believe it.

"I should go and see her..."

"You've spent two days with her," Plagg argued.

"She doesn't know that! I should go and see her, just in case," Adrien declared, standing up eagerly.

"Only if you let me have one of those cheese tarts," Plagg stated firmly.

Adrien frowned. "Cheese tarts?"

"Yeah. They're awesome! Marinette might be magic when it comes to cheese pastries!"

"You only ever think of your stomach!"

Plagg nodded. He had accepted this. Nothing was more important than hunger.

"Cheese tarts or no deal."

Adrien groaned. Plagg had him wrapped around his little finger and Plagg didn't even have fingers. There was going to be pastry crumbs everywhere.

"He couldn't have been in Kit. He must have just lost Plagg, like he said. Otherwise how did he come to fight with me so fast?"

"I don't know. I also don't know where Kit went."

Marinette wrinkled her nose and frowned. They had searched for that cat for twenty minutes, and could find no hide nor hair of him. She didn't want to worry about him, but she couldn't help wondering what happened.

"I don't either. Maybe he thought I was abandoning him and left before I could," She sighed.

"Maybe Chat Noir was jealous of another cat taking his place," Tikki suggested.

Marinette scoffed, "No one can replace Chat Noir."

A voice behind her laughed and declared, "Well said!"

Marinette swivelled in her chair, feeling ever more like a Bond villain, even though she looked utterly innocent and shocked.

"Chat Noir!" She gasped, "I didn't realise you were here!"

"Who are you talking to?" He asked curiously, although he already knew.

"I'm err-" she reached over and grabbed her phone from the table, "on speaker phone. To Alya. Girl I gotta call you back."

Chat smirked. Smooth. She could think of her feet. He leapt off her bed, and leaned against the leg of her bed. She shifted in her seat, feeling her heart begin to ease down that Tikki was hidden, and she had a cover story.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, pretending to be calmer than she was.

"I heard you got a new cat," Chat Noir glanced around, a little too urgently, "Where is the impostor?"

Marinette didn't explain. That would make him ask too many questions that would be too difficult to answer.

"Who told you that?" She asked.

Chat Noir shrugged. He didn't want to give her an answer that brought up too many questions. It was a thin line to walk. He was impressed she'd managed to walk it to easily every time he visited in the past.

What he came up with was, "A little Lady bird."

Marinette shot a glare at her computer monitors, which Tikki had hidden behind, and tutted. Tikki scowled. She hadn't said a word to the cat, how could she think otherwise?! Chat smirked. He guessed Tikki was hiding behind the computer monitor.

"A friend of mine saw you going into the cat shelter," he lied, to defend her.

Tikki gave her a sharp nod, silently scolding her for thinking Tikki could ever betray her. Marinette gave her an apologetic look.

"Mari? Why were you at the shelter?" Chat repeated.

Marinette frowned guiltily. "I had to give him up. Cats aren't allowed to live in a bakery."

Chat Noir pulled a face, "Shall I just go then?"

He was trying to cheer her up, and she gave him an unamused smirk for his efforts.

"Funny."

Chat wandered over, away from the bed, and perched on the sofa. He patted the empty space beside him.

"Come sit with me."

Marinette groaned. Chat reached his hands out to her to mime pulling her over. Reluctantly, she stood up. He flashed her that cocky cat grin that made her both deeply annoyed and slightly affectionate. It was a dumb look, but it was his best look. And he saved it, just for her. Every dumb pun, every pick-up line, every moment of self-satisfied cockiness that made him do _that_ smile, was when he turned to look at her. Well, her and ladybug. Every time. For some reason she was kind of proud of that.  
She sat beside him, and crossed her legs, and pulled her phone from her pocket. He crawled a little closer to try and see her phone.

"What are you working on?" He asked.

"I'm looking at cat shelters. Hey Chat, do you work with cat shelters around the city?" She asked, curiously.

Chat Noir's eyebrows furrowed dramatically, and he eyed her suspiciously, "Who told you?"

She frowned, confused, "What?"

Chat had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from beaming at the way she wrinkled her nose when she asked him that. He raised his arm to scratch the back of his neck instead, feeling a little bashful now.

"I'm making publicity adverts for the shelter next week. Because," he put on his best PR voice and declared, ""Every Cat, deserves a home"."

Marinette sat upright, "Really? That's so cool those cats really need you and you stepped up."

Adrien felt a need to find Tikki and thank her for the inspiration, but he couldn't. If it wasn't for her he wouldn't have had the initial idea, and if he hadn't seen the inside of the shelter...

"Yeah... I haven't been helping there for long, but I felt it was right y'know? They need money more than anything else. Every time they get a new cat, they give them a medical, and fix them up the best they can, but... the person they have on call most of the time is a veterinary student. They do their best, but... things are tough these days," Chat explained.

He had learned a lot since he was Kit. The shelter had shot itself up to number one on his most important list the moment he left it. Since, he had done a lot of research into it. Yes, the vet students weren't necessarily helpful, but they got a lot of practice on these cats, and they learned to be helpful. And they kept the cats healthy. If he had stuck around a little longer, he might have seen that. It was the distressing situation that was the problem, not the people.

"You're going to be a hero to all the Paris cats, kitty. How noble! Like a knight in indestructible black armour," she smiled.

Chat Noir couldn't help chuckling at that. Marinette's grin grew. She felt a bubble of pride at being able to make him laugh.

"Well, cats are everything I've got, I might as well give them a voice," he shrugged.

"Wow... you're so right... you're-" Marinette thought better of stroking his ego, and changed to say, "that's amazing."

"Amazing enough for you to adopt a cat?" He teased.

"Not that amazing," she countered.

"Don't you like cats?"

"Not if they're like you."

Chat Noir held his smile firmly. He knew she was teasing, but that cut him. Right to the bone. The hurt in his eyes made Marinette bite her lip guiltily and move on.

"But if you do find Kit, and you'll recognise him if you do, he looks... he's black with yellow bits on his head and green eyes. If he turns up in your shelter will you let me know?"

Chat Noir tilted his head, and bit his cheek again, because she was being cute again. He couldn't help smiling, because he knew what she was thinking, and it warmed his heart.

"Are you worried about him?"

She bowed her head, sheepishly. "A little... I loved that cat. I don't know why, there was something special about him. Now he's gone and... I kinda miss him."

"Miss him how?"

"I don't know. He was like some kind of fuzzy hot water bottle. All curled up in my lap and purring, it was cute. It felt like he was protecting me, even though he was just a little thing. Y'know?"

Chat shuffled up, closer to her. "I can protect you."

She chuckled, and moved her knee away from his, now that they were touching. She pointed out, "But you can't curl up in my lap."

"No," Chat agreed. Then he gave her a grin so bright it made a fire in his eyes. "But I can do this."

Chat Noir curled his whole body around her, protectively. He couldn't fit into her lap as he had so perfectly before, so he curled around her instead. Like a mother cat around a kitten. Marinette tensed as he slithered around her hips, and blushed where her exposed skin brushed against his clothes.

"Better?" He asked, with one eyebrow raised.

Marinette blushed deeper and nodded. Words escaped her. He chuckled. She could feel the rumble in his chest through her waist. It was an odd, but not entirely unpleasant feeling.

"Also," he stretched as he made himself more comfortable, and a yawn interrupted his sentence, "also, I already found that cat. The one that looks just like me? He's out there, cradling around someone he loves more than anything else in the world. He's happy."

He was happy. He was downright delighted. He was curled all around her, the girl of his dreams, and he couldn't imagine being happier.

Her voice was desperate and clawingly hopeful, "Are you sure?"

Chat raised his head a little. "He answered to the name Kit? Someone at the shelter recognised him."

Marinette gasped joyfully. "That's him! Then he's safe! I'm so glad!"

Her voice lit up like a firework, warm and twinkling as she laughed with relief. She really had been worried about her cat. The relief flooded through her, and untangled the knot in her back. As she relaxed she pressed back against Chat Noir. Now he really was curled around her. His ears went pink, and he couldn't stop himself grinning.

"I'm glad you're glad," he said.

Again, he yawned. His cute wide yawn made Marinette smile. Then he laid his head on her leg, to use as a pillow. It wasn't exactly comfortable, but he was far too tired to care. Marinette caught her breath as his chin laid on her thigh. His eye lids were heavy, and he couldn't keep them open for long between blinking. Now when he yawned she felt his breath over her lap. His eyes closed, and he drifted off into a light doze. After her heart slowed back down to a rate where she could breathe again, and the blood flowed away from her cheeks, so the blush died down, Marinette smiled softly.  
Instinctively she had laid a hand on his head, and now caressed his cat ears gently. He purred. The little rumble left over from his cat days. Her smile only grew. God he was adorable. Almost enough to fall in love with.  
Almost.  
Unable to stop herself, her hand ran across his ear, and into his hair, stroking him gently. Maybe she was a little more desperate for a cat than she was willing to admit. Tikki stepped out from behind the computer screen and tilted her head.

"Is he asleep?" She asked, somewhere between hopeful and giggling.

"I think he might be," Marinette nodded.

He was a soft kitty. A warm kitty. No, he wasn't a little ball of fur, but he was a happy kitty. And a sleep kitty.  
And he purred!  
Each little rumble ran through her and melted her bones. All over again he was making her feel things Adrien didn't. She could feel herself stumbling on that slippery slope. Her heart was glowing.  
Glowing for him.

"Mari? What's that face?" Tikki asked, knowingly.

"Kit's safe. Chat still doesn't know the truth. Everything's okay," Marinette said, quietly.

"You like him, don't you?" Tikki teased.

Marinette blushed again, "him? This silly kitty?"

"Him. That silly kitty. You love him," Tikki teased wickedly.

Chat Noir's ear flicked. He had dozing, but she had drawn him back by stroking his head, and now he was pretending. But this was a conversation that interested him.

Marinette shrugged. "I just think I could get used to having a cat around."

"A cat, or this cat?" Tikki asked.

Marinette thought of spending time with whoever was under this mask outside, without the mask. Feeding Plagg cheese to win him onto her side so he would tell him what Chat Noir had when they were playing cards. Tikki playing with Plagg while she and he baked in the kitchen. Her finger ran along the edge of Chat Noir's mask, wondering who he could be. Her touch tickled his cheek and it was all he could do not to chuckle.

"No..." she lied quietly, "Chat is special, but I love Adrien."

Chat adjusted how he sat so he could stop himself from screaming that he _was_ Adrien. Her hand ran along his ears again, and he purred deeper. He heard her giggle.  
Tikki smirked. Marinette could lie to Chat, Adrien, and herself, but Tikki knew her better. There was no hiding it. She was totally smitten with this kitten. Since Tikki knew anyway, there was no point in resisting. Marinette leaned down, and kissed his cheek gently. Chat's heart missed a beat. Her voice was barely more than a breath on his cheek, but it made him purr harder.

" _My_ silly kitty."


End file.
